


El Tango De Josué

by FiliTheLionKing (IAmYourWatson), Krit



Series: The Silver Star [3]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Dancing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmYourWatson/pseuds/FiliTheLionKing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: Faraday and Vasquez dance around each other.Both, figuratively and literally





	El Tango De Josué

Faraday stretched as he lay back in his bed. His shift was done for the night. It had been relatively uneventful. There was that one fellow who had a thing for his feet, but that was more boring than anything else. And he did notice their new Mexican friend scurry off, not to be seen again... Faraday sat up with a grin. Well. If Vasquez was upset or not feeling well, someone should really check on him. He stood and grabbed the robe draped across a chair. He slid into it and made his way down the hall. Stopping at Vasquez’s door, he knocked in an obnoxious little rhythm.

“Anyone home?”

 

Vasquez had long ago stripped down from his "uniform" and was just in his pants and a shirt. He sat on the edge of his bed, nursing his bottle of whiskey as he listened to the faint sounds of a piano downstairs in the bar. When he heard Faraday at the door, he groaned, but he knew by experience that the man was pushy, so he decided to get it over with.

"It's open, guero."

 

Faraday pushed the door open and sauntered in, hips swaying and a smirk on his face. “Didn’t see much of you tonight.” He walked over to the dresser and began fiddling with Vasquez’s things. “Wanted to make sure you were alright.”

 

"I just felt ill, guero. Nothing serious." Unfortunately for Vasquez, he was a shitty liar when he was drunk. "And you? That one guy you started the night with was passed out at the bar last I saw him."

 

Faraday chuckled and picked up a coin, flipping it on his fingers. “Poor thing had a rough day. I did all I could to cheer him up.” He raised an eyebrow at Vasquez. “What about you, Vassy? You don’t look sick. You look sad. Do you need cheering up?” He pouted, but the smile remained in his eyes.

 

"...I suppose you'll weasel it out of me one way or another, so I might as well just tell you." Vasquez sighed, setting the empty bottle down on the floor before laying back on his bed. In hushed tones, he told his story once again, numb from the drink. Goodnight may have soothed his worries about the present, but not the past.

 

Faraday scowled and flipped the coin in the air before placing it back on the dresser. “Well, that sucks.” He scoffed. He sat on the bed, cross legged at Vasquez’s side, facing him. He stared down at him for a moment before patting the other man’s stomach. “There there.” He said definitively.

 

He wasn't sure why, but that made Vasquez break out in uncontrollable laughter. There was just something about Faraday that both annoyed him and endeared him to the vaquero. "There there? Ay, chico, if this is how you comfort people, I wonder why they pay you so much!"

 

Faraday chuckled. “They don’t pay me to talk.” He winked. “Actually, I’m real good at comforting clients. But that’s all bullshit. You don’t want me to bullshit you. What happened to you was awful, and I’m sorry you went through that.” He shrugged. “But life goes on, ya know?”

 

"I know. That's how I ended up here." Vasquez smiled softly, unguarded for the moment. "I never thought I'd find a place like this. A place where people like me a protected, not condemned."

 

Faraday smiled and nodded. “Our own little oasis. Sam and Goodnight built this up from nothing. Mostly Sam. We all owe him everything.” He smacked Vasquez’s stomach lightly, rubbing the spot afterwards. “So, you’re happy here?”

 

It wasn't the stinging of the slap that made Vasquez gasp in surprised pleasure; it was Faraday's hand gently soothing the spot that did it. He'd never been touched as gently as that, not even as a child. It felt good. He was sure he was blushing, but he pretended to ignore it in the hopes that Faraday would keep it up. "Sí. I'm happy here. Inevitably, something will happen and I'll be forced to move on again, but...for now, I'm happy. I've learned to take what I can get, guero."

 

Faraday’s hand slipped absentmindedly under Vasquez’s shirt and his nails scratched at the hair of his treasure trail like he was scritching a dog’s belly. “Ha! I told myself that, too! Never stayed in one place long before. Always fucked things up. But I got here, and I don’t know.” He shrugged. “But you should stay. Everybody likes you! Well... Not Billy or Red. But they don’t like anybody, so don’t take it personal.”

 

"Red actually gave me his piece of bread the other day. Sam says that means he won't kill me." Vasquez laughed, before realizing what Faraday was doing. Drunk as he was, he couldn't hold back a long, low moan as a tent began to form in his pants.

 

Faraday laughed and stilled his hand. “Well. Someone’s feeling better.” He poked Vasquez’s growing erection with a single finger. “Belly rubs do it for ya? Are you half puppy dog?” His laughter was kind and he rubbed Vasquez’s stomach again. A little firmer and up under his shirt.

 

Vasquez gasped and felt his legs spread open. His cock twitched when Faraday touched it, and all he could do was moan prettily.

 

Faraday let out a low whistle. “Damn, but you’re easy.” He rubbed over Vasquez’s side and along his ribs. “And you look damn good like this. You know you could make a pretty penny on the side if you wanted.” He brushed his thumb over Vasquez’s nipple. “You wouldn’t have to go near the ladies either.”

 

Mierda, it felt so good! If someone else had been doing this, alarm bells would be going off in his head, but he trusted the men here. Besides, he felt good, and Faraday had AMAZING hands. But at the mention of women, he frowned. Wait. Was Faraday...did Faraday want him to become a prostitute? Or...oh. Oh! Faraday wanted to bed him. His eyes opened as he looked at the man with confusion in his eyes. "What is this, guero?"

 

Faraday stilled his hand on Vasquez’s chest. “What’s what? This?” He tapped his fingers and shrugged. “You were down. I wanted to cheer you up. We got cuddly. You really seemed to like it.” He smirked at Vasquez’s erection. “So I figured I’d make you feel good. You know how a nice tumble can brighten a man’s mood.” He wiggles his eyebrows. “Wouldn’t even need to be anything too strenuous. You seem to be getting a lot out of a simple rub down.” He slid his hand back down to Vasquez’s belly. “And then I can rub other things.” He murmured, grinning.

 

THAT sobered Vasquez up quite a bit, and he reached out to still Faraday's hand. "I'm flattered, guero, I really am. And I'm glad you want to help me, but..." He blushed again and looked away. "I've never done this before. With anyone." He felt strangely ashamed of that fact.

 

Faraday’s eyes widened. “What do you mean, you-“ He laughed disbelievingly. “What?! How’s that possible! Look at you!” He pulled his hand away and made a sweeping gesture to indicate Vasquez’s body. “And even if you couldn’t find any, you’ve damn well worked for whore houses for a few years now, I’m sure the boys at any of em would’ve given you a discount. Hell, as I mentioned, I’d do ya for free.” He tilted his head. “Probably a few of the others would too, now I think about it.”

 

"I don't...please don't take this the wrong way, guerito, but I refuse to pay for sex. I...I always wanted it to be with someone I cared deeply about, and who cared for me. I trust you, Faraday, but you don't love me, do you?" He raised an eyebrow wryly. "The men and women at some of the places tried, and offered to do it for free, but...I don't know. Maybe I'm a fool. Maybe I'm old-fashioned."

 

Faraday’s jaw dropped. “Oh, Vas... That just might be the cutest damn thing I’ve ever heard, and I’ve talked to Teddy for more than five minutes.” He laughed and ruffled Vasquez’s hair. “You’re a romantic! Oh! You should talk to Goodnight, that soft hearted Frenchman is the biggest sap I know.”

 

Vasquez blushed, swatting Faraday's hand away. "Don't mock me, guero." He grumbled, sitting up and rubbing his forehead.

 

“I’m nooot!” Faraday laughed. “I promise I’m not. I’m impressed, actually. This world... it hardens people. Turns em bitter and jaded and cruel.” He reached out and rubbed Vasquez’s back. “But you... You held on to this sweet part of you. I think that’s brave.”

 

He sighed and leaned into Faraday, surprisingly not bothered by the scent of sweat and sex on the other man. It was actually VERY attractive. "What about you? Have you ever had sex with someone you cared about, or has it been all business for you so far?" There was no cruelty in the question, just curiosity.

 

Joshua shrugged. “I care about the guys here, I guess. It’s not love. Not like that.” He hummed quietly. “Never been in love. Not like you’re talking about. Shit like that...” He shuddered. “That’s the kind of thing that can get you killed. Any kind of weakness or vulnerability...” He shook his head. “It ain’t worth it.”

 

"....I was in love, once. His name was Gabriél. We just somehow knew about each other. We'd been friends for years, and then...my father forced me into the brothel and the priest shamed me. Gabriél didn't want to suffer the same fate, so he found a girl and settled down with her and never spoke to me again. I never even dared to kiss him." Vasquez murmured. Then he looked at Faraday. "You're a brave man too, Faraday. I've seen you handle problem customers. I hope...I hope you can trust someone like that someday."

 

Faraday kissed his cheek. “I hope you find what you’re looking for.”

 

Vasquez paused, then cupped Faraday's cheek, keeping the man facing Vasquez. Slowly, so Faraday could pull away if he wanted to, he pressed a soft, chaste kiss to the redhead's lips. His first kiss, chaste as it was. "Thank you. For caring enough to come and check on me. And... call me Alejandro. If you want to. When it's just us."

 

Faraday fixed him with an intense look. As though he was deep in thought. “Joshua.” He said finally.

 

"In Spanish, you'd be Josué. In English, I'm Alexander." Vasquez mused, smiling softly. "Thank you, for trusting me with your name. You're Irish, right? Don't your people believe names have power or something?"

 

Joshua laughed bright and loud, shaking so hard he fell off the bed. “Yeah, Xander. Or something. We kinda think names are important a little.” He gasped for breath. “No big deal.” He rolled his eyes and barked out another laugh. “If you’re really one of the fae and you just tricked me into giving you my true name, I’m gonna be pissed.” He muttered, shaking his head.

 

"I'm not one of the fae." Alejandro leaned down and poked Joshua's nose playfully. "I'll keep your name a secret for free." His smile grew softer, warmer. He felt at peace for the first time in years. "....But I would like to ask you a question, guero: do you know how to dance?"

 

Faraday shrugged and wriggled his nose. “What like... Real dancing? I mean... I can spin somebody around the room a bit when we’ve both had a few. Why?”

 

"There's a dance I want to teach you. I learned it in San Francisco. You could add it to your repertoire." Vasquez secretly loved to dance, but he rarely got a chance to do more than swing around with someone at a saloon. "Maybe the others will like it too. I don't know, I just...want to try it with you. I trust you."

 

Faraday grinned. “Yeah! That sounds good. And you said you think the others might like it? We could make a day of it.” He nodded. “Goody’ll like that, I’m sure of it. He’s all about Culture or some such nonsense. Likes to remind everybody that he came from money, way back when. Red doesn’t like anything white folk have come up with. Is it a white folks dance or a Mexican folks dance?”

 

"It's from Argentina. It originated in the brothels there. It's not a dance for Sunday parties." Vasquez purred. He stood and offered his hand to Faraday, hauling him up and into his arms. "You stand close like this. It's called the tango." He grinned before letting Joshua go. "It can be a seduction, or a work of love, or a demonstration of passion and anger."

 

“Ooo!” Faraday scrunched his face, teasingly. “That’ll get Billy’s attention. Mixing sex and violence? He might even crack a smile.” He gave Vasquez a searching look. “And what do you express with this dance?”

 

"......." Vasquez was quiet for a moment, then he took Joshua into his arms again, spinning them so that he had the redhead pinned to the wall, a leg between Joshua's thighs. "Longing. Loneliness. Curiosity." He leaned in to whisper into Joshua's ear. "Desire."

 

Faraday took a deep breath and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall. He gripped Vasquez’s biceps. “Do you, uh...” He laughed. “Are you familiar with the term ‘mixed signals’?” He licked his lips and made a pleased little humming noise. “Can’t say I’m complaining. Just curious.” He opened his eyes again and gave Vasquez another deep look. “What exactly are you looking for, Alejandro Vasquez? Everybody’s got a game. An angle. Something they want. What about you? What are you playing for?”

 

"Oh. Ah, forgive me, guerito. I... for all that I've seen and done, I'm still inexperienced at this. I..." He leaned back, giving Joshua some space. "There is no game with me. I'll tell you what I want, with no tricks, no angles: I want someone to care for, to trust both my body and heart with, someone to protect and who will protect me. Maybe it's a fool's dream, but...that's what I want." He gave a wry, self-deprecating smile. "You're just so easy to talk to, guero. I feel safe with you."

 

Faraday kept his grip on Vasquez’s arms and pulled him back in. “It is foolish. It’s also unbearably sweet and incredibly brave.” He smiled wryly. “And you shouldn’t feel safe with me. You shouldn’t trust me. Don’t trust anybody. Least of all a drunken whore with a gambling problem.” He raised an eyebrow pointedly.

 

"You're more than a whore, guerito. I've seen you talking to Sam and Goodnight. You're so smart I can never follow your brilliant thoughts. The things you see and tell them about, it's amazing. But you're not the only one who sees people, guero. I see you. I see everyone here. It's how I've survived this long." Vasquez leaned in to whisper in Faraday's ear. "You trust these men. You care about them. Even Mrs. Cullen is fond of you, and you're fond of her. Trust is a dangerous thing, yes...but it's worth it, when earned."

 

Faraday rolled his eyes and turned his head to murmur right back into Vasquez’s own ear. “Lies and slander.” He grabbed Vasquez’s earlobe between his teeth and tugged. “I’m a scoundrel and I only live for myself.” He pressed a kiss below Vasquez’s ear. “I could ruin you, you know? Tell you everything you want to hear. Pretend to be everything you’re looking for. Take everything you have to give. And when there’s nothing left, I could toss you aside without a second thought.” He squeezed Vasquez’s arms before pushing him back. “Don’t. Trust. Anyone.” He rolled his shoulders slightly, and sauntered back out of the room, trying very hard to ignore the fact that his hands were shaking.

 

 

**~*~*~*~**

 

 

Josh stumbled down the steps and made his way over to the bar. It was earlier than he’d’ve liked, but he was intrigued by the idea of dance lessons. Everyone was already situated at the tables, chatting amongst themselves as they waited for their instructor. He was strangely excited.

 

Alejandro came down the stairs in just his shirt, pants, and boots, his clothes form-fitting but easy to move in. He walked right over to Horne, handing him a small pile of papers. They were all sheet music, things he'd picked up at the brothel in San Francisco. After a few minutes of conferring with Horne, Vasquez smiled and turned to his audience. "Okay, who wants to volunteer?"

 

Faraday grinned wildly, waving his hand in the air like an overeager school boy. “Ooo! Me! Me!” He jumped off his stool and hurried over. Everyone else chuckled and rolled their eyes at his antics. He stopped in front of Vasquez. “Tell me what to do, señor!”

 

"Okay, Faraday. You get to be the first victim." Vasquez purred, pushing Joshua back gently so there was some space between them. "The first rule of the tango is: it's more than a dance. It's a conversation." He prowled in a circle around Joshua. "If you dance with passion, your partner will feel it too. If you're angry, your partner will hear it clearly." He trailed a finger across Faraday's cheek. "If you dance to seduce, your partner will fall every time."

 

Faraday turned his head and nipped playfully at Vasquez’s finger. “I just plan to not fall on my ass.”

 

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have started drinking as soon as you woke up!”

 

“Fuck you, Robicheaux!”

 

“Fuck me yourself!”

 

Faraday winked at him before turning back to Vasquez. “Alright. How do we do this?”

 

Vasquez gave a coyote's grin as he took Faraday's right hand in his own, slipping his left around the redhead's waist. When Joshua had his own hand on Vasquez's waist, the vaquero pulled the other man closer, staring deeply into his eyes. He gave a nod, and Horne began to play the music slowly, so Vasquez could guide Faraday's movements. "There is something more important than the steps, guero: you have to FEEL the music, FEEL how your partner moves. What do they want? What do YOU want?" Slowly, they began to find a rhythym, taking slow turns around the dancefloor.

 

Faraday stared into his eyes for a moment, speechless, before stumbling. “I want to not trip over your damn ankles is what I want.” He huffed, a rueful smile on his face. He tried very hard to ignore how Vasquez’s touch made him feel. What it made him want.

 

Vasquez quickly righted Faraday, moving their bodies slowly to the music. "Keep your eyes on me, guero. It doesn't matter if you stumble. Just FEEL. Now, think, guero, and tell me what you want to make me feel, hm?"

 

Faraday plastered a smirk over his face and stared into Vasquez’s eyes. “I want you to want me.” He murmured. “I want you to crave my hands on you. I want you to touch me.” He licked his lips. “I want to taste you, and feel you tremble. I want you to feel powerless underneath me.” His face drew closer to his.

 

With a grin, Vasquez noticed that Faraday was already learning to lead the dance. He was a quick study. Good. Vasquez let Joshua's face come closer, then he spun Joshua away before pulling him in tight, their bodies flush together, Joshua's leg hooked around one of Vasquez's hips. "Rule number three, guero: if you lead this dance, you may think you have the power, but the tables can turn at any moment." He spun them again and dipped Joshua down, their lips a hairsbreadth apart.

 

Faraday grinned and darted his tongue out to flick against Vasquez’s lips. “I’ll have to remember that.” He pushed them upright again and kept moving. “So, do you want me to lead? Or do you want to take me?”

 

"Show me what you've learned, guero." Vasauez purred, showing off with a complicated series of steps the partner being led often did. "Unless you're all talk?"

 

As they danced, Faraday put Vasquez where he wanted him to go, pushing and pulling him in all directions. Their bodies flush together and then pushed apart.

 

“Are you guys gonna fuck?”

 

“Gimme a damn minute, Red! I’m workin an angle! These things take finesse!”

 

“Finesse?! That’s a new concept for you, isn’t it?”

 

“And once again. Fuck. You. Robicheaux!” Faraday’s eyes never left Vasquez’s as he bickered with his friends. He grinned and dipped him in a mirror of what Vasquez had done to him.

 

"And the final rule, guerito: when you dance, the only person who matters is the one in your arms." Vasquez murmured, grinning wolfishly. "Now you have me where you want me, so...what are you going to do about it?"

 

Faraday hummed, considering, and brushed their noses together. “Oh, I don’t know. You seemed pretty sure that you don’t want nothin to do with anybody not in love with you. Waiting for your Prince Charming and all that nonsense.” He tilted his head “I ain’t a prince.”

 

With a grace you wouldn't expect from such a rough-looking man, Vasquez flipped their positions around, but instead of dipping Joshua, he hooked the man's leg around his hip again. "I never said anything about a prince, guerito." He whispered. "Just someone who cares. But if you don't, there are plenty of other men here that I can dance with..."

 

Joshua brought one hand up to hold the side of Vasquez’s neck, thumb stroking his jaw. The other hand squeezed Vasquez’s opposite hip. “Never said I didn’t care. Said you shouldn’t trust me. Said love is foolish.”

 

Vasquez could feel the other men watching with interest, but all he could think about was Faraday. "And yet here I am, trusting you. Love is foolish, yes. And risky. But I like taking risks." He grinned, brushing a kiss to Faraday's jaw before spinning him away as the music ended. "So... anyone else want to dance?" He asked, throwing a teasing smile at Joshua.

 

“Oh, I think I could take a spin at it.” Goodnight pipped up, kissing Billy’s hand before standing. “So long as you don’t keep trying to kiss me too.”

 

Vasquez grinned, holding out a hand to Goodnight. "I make no promises." He teased, pulling Goodnight close as the music started again. This time, the dance was a fun flirtation, but nothing serious.

 

Goodnight laughed and moved to the music, following Vasquez’s lead. “You should be more careful.” He murmured. “Faraday can be like a rabid dog when he sets his sights on something.”

~

Faraday flopped down in Goodnight’s abandoned seat and nudged Billy’s arm with his elbow. “Now there’s somethin! The two most ridiculous people in this place spinnin each other around.” He laughed. “Hey, you think Vas’ll try to lay one on him after all?”

~

"Oh? And what if I WANT him to come after me?" Vasquez grinned, slowly introducing more complicated moves.

~

"No. He's too smart for that." Billy deadpanned, taking a sip of his tea. "I'm surprised you didn't, though."

~

Goodnight gave him a sad smile, while showing off his natural grace. He kept up with Vasquez’s moves and shook his head. “Then you’ll get torn apart. Like everybody else. Do you have any idea how many men and women have fallen for Joshua Faraday?”

~

Faraday shrugged. “He made it pretty clear that he’s looking for more than I wanna give.” He pulled out his flask and took a long drink. “Why bother messing with all that?”

~

"I came from nothing, Goodnight, and I'm sure I'll die with nothing too. What do I have to lose?" Vasquez mirrored the sad smile. "I'll take what little happiness I can get in this world."

~

"Because it's pretty obvious that you're interested too." Billy gave him a knowing grin. "You might lie to yourself, but we can all see it. You want to love, you're just scared."

~

“Well.” Goodnight huffed a laugh. “That certainly is one way of looking at it. Godspeed mon ami.”

~

Faraday scowled and stuck his tongue out at him. “Love is for suckers.” His scowl twisted into a cruel smirk. “You’re the toughest son of a bitch I know. But if anything happened to him...” He jerked his head in Goodnight’s direction. “You’d break. He’s your weakness. A big fucking vulnerability, and if you think that’s not gonna be the death of you...” he scoffed and took another drink.

~

"What about you and Billy? It's obvious you've been together for years. How did that happen in a world like this?" Vasquez dipped him before spinning them around again.

~

"He isn't a weakness. He keeps me human. He gives me a reason to live. If he died, yes, it would kill me inside, but it would be worth the years we spent together." Billy leveled him with a knowing look. "You're afraid, Joshua. That's unlike you."

~

Goodnight chuckled. “Billy and I have always been on the same page. We met. We liked each other. We take care of each other. We fell in love.” He shrugged. “These things just happen sometimes. An oasis in the desert. But Faraday... that boy is a damn rattlesnake.”

~

Faraday held his gaze for a moment before turning away. “Not afraid. ‘M smart. I’ve survived this long for a reason.” He looked at Vasquez, a small traitorous smile twitching at his mouth. “Ain’t nothin worth risking that.”

~

"I was bitten a few times. I'm kind of immune now. And besides, I think he's a fox, not a rattlesnake." Vasquez rested their foreheads together for a slower part of the song. "I'm happy for the two of you. I never dreamed of a place like this when I was younger."

~

"Do you want to survive, sayang, or do you want to LIVE?" Billy kept his gaze on him. "He's offering you his heart, with no strings attached. A man like that is rare. If you don't want him, then fine...just stop stringing him along. You're my friend, but if you're cruel to him, not even Sam can protect you."

~

Goodnight squeezed Vasquez’s hand. “You’re a good man, mon ami. Stay that way.”

~

Faraday sighed. “Never fucking said I didn’t want him. And what do I even do with another man’s heart? How do you do it? You’re the coldest, hardest, most closed off man I know, how do you give love to a man like that? Let alone how you help him take care of Teddy.”

 

"It's very easy, once you try: he loves me as I am, and I love him as he is. He doesn't judge me for my past, nor I for his. He taught me how to laugh, how to be free, how to be caring. I taught him to be careful, to be deadly, to be proud of who he is. We give and we take. Yes, it was risky, but he was worth it." Billy smiled softly at Goodnight.

 

Faraday was less than convinced. But it was a nice thought. To have all that with someone. With Vasquez. Maybe... Maybe he could... If he didn’t fuck it up.

 

"Joshua..." Billy murmured, leaning into him. "Goodnight and I care about you. If something goes wrong, we'll catch you if you fall. You're not alone anymore. But I don't think you'll need us, not with Vasquez."

 

Faraday nodded. “Yeah.” He whispered. “Who am I to turn down a gamble, anyway?” He gave a weak grin, and downed the rest of his whiskey. “Thanks Bill.”

 

"Anytime, sayang." Billy grinned. "Don't worry. If he hurts you, I'll kill him."

 

 

**~*~*~*~**

 

 

After his last client of the night, Faraday took a deep breath and donned his robe. He looked at himself in the mirror for a moment. “Fucking crazy.” He muttered to himself. He made his way down to Vasquez’s room, and knocked out his little rhythmic knock.

 

"Come in, guero." Vasquez called out. He was shirtless, his pants slung low on his hips without his belt holding them up. He was filling out again now that he had a steady source of food, but he still looked a bit underfed.

 

Faraday stood in the doorway and stared at him for a moment. He was sure if Goodnight was there, he’d have some flowery metaphor to describe how Vasquez looked laying there like that. He licked his lips and stepped inside, shuttling the door. “Can we talk?”

 

"Always." Alejandro smiled, sitting up to give Joshua some room on the bed. "What's troubling you, guero?"

 

Faraday sat next to him and took a deep breath. “I don’t... trust people. I don’t love people. I don’t open up and give pieces of myself to people.” He looked over into Vasquez’s eyes. “But damnit, you make me want to. Make me wanna gamble my whole life on that smile of yours.”

 

Alejandro's eyes went wide, his smile softening into something fond and hopeful. His hand reached out and covered Joshua's, their fingers linking together. "I'm just as afraid as you are, guero. I'm so used to always hiding, always watching my back...but when you laugh, I want to tell the world to go fuck itself, just let me stay with this man."

 

Faraday couldn’t help letting out a little surprised laugh at that. He squeezed Vasquez’s hand. “If you can be patient... I think... I don’t know if I can be what you’re looking for. But I think I can try.”

 

"Josué...I don't want to change you. I just want to get to know you. And kiss you." He grinned cheekily, leaning forward until their lips were barely apart. "Can I kiss you?"

 

Joshua let out a breath of a laugh. “Yeah.” He whispered, and pressed their lips together. It was a kiss. Faraday had kissed countless people in countless situations. But this... this was different. He gave a soft whimper and licked at Vasquez’s lips.

 

Alejandro may not have much experience, but he made up for it with enthusiasm. He parted his lips and let Joshua in, letting the other man call the shots. A moan escaped him, his free hand coming up to caress Joshua's cheek.

 

Joshua shuddered and kissed him deeply and with passion. His whole body felt lit up. He wasn’t sure what to do. He usually knew what to do. But this was different. Vasquez didn’t want things the way Faraday did things. He wrapped his other hand around the back of Vasquez’s neck, and just kissed him like his life depended on it.

 

When air became too important to ignore, Vasquez reluctantly pulled away, licking his lips to chase the taste of the man before him. "Querido..." He murmured, resting their foreheads together. "Will you stay with me tonight? My bed isn't as grand as yours, but...I'm feeling a bit selfish tonight. I want to hold you."

 

Joshua laughed a little hysterically. This was so fucking bizarre. “Yeah, Xander. I’d like that.” His eyes darted a bit. “You don’t... I mean, you said.... you don’t want me to...” He wiggled his eyebrows pointedly. “Did you just wanna kiss and cuddle?”

 

"What do YOU want, querido?" Alejandro asked, smiling softly at Joshua's consideration. "This is as much about you as it is about me. If you want to have sex, I'm willing. I trust you. I want you to be my first. If you don't want sex right now, that's fine."

 

“I do. God, I do. I want you so much. It’s just...” he bit his lip. “You’ve never...” He sighed. “I wanna take care of you. I wanna protect you. I don’t wanna do anything you’re not ready for, just cuz you think I want to.”

 

"...Maybe we could meet in the middle?" Alejandro began after a few moments of thinking. "You have a bath in your room, right? I'll fetch some water. I can wash you off, and we can just...explore?" He blushed, worried that he sounded childish.

 

Joshua laughed brightly. “Yeah. That sounds nice.” Pointless, kind of awkward, fumbling about. Like teenagers do. Like Faraday never got to do. Neither did Vasquez, come to think of it. This would be good for them.

 

"Then go get things together, querido. I'll be over in a minute." Vasquez grinned, kissing him gently before getting up. He threw on his shirt and boots, giving Joshua a wink before going to fetch some hot water from the kitchens. Mrs. Cullen gave him an appraising look, but said nothing. He could have sworn he even saw a small smile on her lips as he left, but he couldn't be sure. Soon enough, he had enough to fill the tub, and he hauled it back upstairs and into Joshua's room.

 

Faraday practically skipped back to his room and set everything up as fast as he could. By the time Vasquez came back, his robe was in disarray, hanging off one shoulder, and he was a little out of breath.

 

Vasquez got the water into the tub, then closed and locked the door. He leaned back against it, just staring at the man before him. "You're beautiful, querido."

 

Faraday huffed a disbelieving laugh and looked down at himself, brushing his curls off his forehead. “You do realize-“ He shook his head. “Never mind. Look who’s talking. Come here and kiss me.”

 

Vasquez licked his lips and gave a wolfish grin, emboldened by Joshua's laughter. There was a slight sway in his hips, and he looked like a predator stalking his prey. When he drew close to Joshua, he pulled the man into his arms and kissed him deeply, using the same tricks Joshua had used earlier. His hand slipped between them and undid the belt on Joshua's robe. He let go of Joshua just enough to let the fabric fall to the floor, leaving Joshua naked, never breaking the kiss until air became a necessity again.

 

Faraday shuddered, moaning quietly into the kiss. He grabbed at Vasquez’s shirt, pulling it off and tossing it to the side. “Boots.” He gasped. “Pants.”

 

His cheeks flushed red, Vasquez did as he was told. In seconds, he was naked too, and he took a moment to admire Joshua's body. He was well-muscled, his skin freckled here and there. He looked like a dream made real. "Mierda...if I'm dreaming, don't wake me up."

 

Joshua kissed him softly. “Not dreaming.” He murmured. His hands drifted over Vasquez’s torso, stroking his sides, groping gently at his chest, and sliding up to caress the sides of his neck. “I believe you said something about getting cleaned up?” He realized as he said it, that he had entertained about five different clients that evening. He had never been ashamed of his career for one second in his life. But in that moment, the idea of laying down with Vasquez, with them still on him, was unacceptable.

 

"I did." Vasquez smiled, taking Joshua's hand and led him to the bath. He stepped in first before helping Joshua in, his lover's back against his front. He grabbed a cloth and the soap and began to gently clean his lover. "Did you like dancing with me, querido?"

 

Joshua smiled and closed his eyes, practically purring under the attention. “I did actually. You’re surprisingly talented.”

 

"Surprisingly? I should be insulted, querido." Vasquez laughed, kissing Joshua's neck. "And how was your night? You were very popular tonight, although Red was a close second." There was no jealousy in his voice, just curiosity.

 

Joshua tilted his head and tried to find his words. “It was good. I...” He cleared his throat. “I did alright.” He reached back and scratched his fingers through Vasquez’s hair. “Anyone make trouble for you tonight?”

 

"I had to punch out a ranch hand who couldn't understand the word 'no' tonight. He was going after Matthew and wasn't bugging off." Vasquez purred, liking his hair being scratched. His hands reached Joshua's cock, and he hesitated. "Should I wash you there, or do you want to?"

 

Joshua gasped softly. “If you want to.” He whispered. He wanted anything and everything Vasquez was willing to give. But he wouldn’t ask. Wouldn’t push. He would let Vasquez decide how far things went.

 

"If you don't think it's strange, I... I want the first time I touch you to be because I'm giving you pleasure. It's not that I wouldn't if you wanted me to, I just...it's stupid, isn't it?" Alejandro laughed awkwardly.

 

Faraday’s jaw dropped and he shook his head. “How are you real?” He asked, almost rhetorically. He took the cloth and cleaned himself the rest of the way. He turned himself and sat facing his... were they lovers now? He cleaned him as well, making it pleasurable, but also not drawing it out too much. He wanted this man in his bed. However he could have him.

 

Vasquez was bright red, but his smile was warm. "I've been waiting for someone like you for a long time. I don't want to hide what I feel anymore." He sighed happily as Joshua cleaned him off too. When they were both washed, he put his hands on Joshua's waist. Slowly, he let his right hand trail down, stopping just above Joshua's cock. "Can I touch you?"

 

Joshua smiled softly and nodded. “You can always touch me. Always kiss me.” He played with Vasquez’s hair. “Anything you want.”

 

"And you can touch me whenever you want too, querido." Alejandro murmured, leaning in to kiss him as his hand wrapped around Joshua's cock. He ran his fingers along it, not teasing, just exploring. How would it feel inside of him, he wondered. He formed a loose fist around it and began to run his hand up and down the shaft, unused to touching anyone but himself. "Is this good?"

 

Faraday let out a choked moan and nodded. “Yeah, baby. That’s good. Just like that. You can hold it a little tighter.” It occurred to him that Vasquez had no idea what he was doing. Maybe a little direction would be needed after all.

 

"Okay..." Vasquez tightened his grip, listening to Faraday's moans and gasps. "Tell me how you like it..."

 

“Twist your wrist a bit... there ya go. Rub the head. And right under it... right here.” He reached down and put his hand over Vasquez’s, moving his thumb to the gland under the head of his cock. “Right there.” He licked his lips and kissed him again. “Like this.” He slid his hand around Vasquez’s cock and gave a very in-depth demonstration.

 

"Oh fuck...!" Vasquez gasped. No one had ever touched him like that before. His hand faltered in its movements as he succumbed to the pleasure. "Josué...ah!" He trembled and moaned under Joshua's hand.

 

“That’s it, baby.” He purred, pressing kisses to Vasquez’s neck. “I got you.” He ran his free hand up and down Vasquez’s chest.

 

Vasquez tried to focus on Joshua, but he was losing himself. "Damnit, guero...I'm going to come... I want you to.... ah... come first... want to... make you... feel good..." His eyes were dazed as he tried to keep going.

 

“You do make me feel good, sweetheart. Feels so damn good.” He rocked his hips into Vasquez’s grip. He slid his hand up and gripped Vasquez’s hair gently. “Fuck!” He choked out, hips stuttering as he came.

 

Hearing Joshua come sent Alejandro over the edge, and he let out a low, growling moan as he spent himself. "Joshua..." He whispered, his eyes slowly opening, a dazed smile on his lips.

 

Joshua grinned back. “Alejandro.” He kissed him. Soft, and gentle, and slow. “Let’s go to bed.”

 

"Sí..." Vasquez smiled, standing up on shaky legs as he helped Joshua out of the tub. He grabbed a towel and began carefully drying his lover off. ".... Did you like it? I know I'm not experienced..."

 

Joshua kissed his nose. “You were wonderful. And you know what they say... practice makes perfect.” He winked and pulled Vasquez over to the bed. It was soft and warm, and had clean fresh sheets.

 

Vasquez quickly dried himself off, then followed Joshua to the bed, curling around him once they were laying down. "...I know what I want, but I don't want to do something you don't want to. Do you want to keep this a secret? Or can everyone here know?"

 

Joshua snuggled close to him, enjoying the feel of having someone hold him. “I don’t care what people know. But I can understand if you’d rather.... being with someone like me isn’t exactly....” he chewed his lip.

 

"No! It's not that at all! I'd tell the whole world if it was safe to! I just wasn't sure how private you are about this kind of thing." He kissed his cheek.

 

Joshua laughed. “In what way have I ever struck you as any kind of a private person?”

 

"You guard your heart with iron gates, querido. You say love is a weakness. I didn't want you to feel weak." Alejandro murmured.

 

Faraday sighed and smiled ruefully. “Yeah. Good point. But... fuck it. Right? Let’s roll the dice.”

 

"I happen to know a man who is VERY lucky." Alejandro winked, kissing him again. "Sleep, guero. Tomorrow, I want to suck you off." He grinned, knowing that he was teasing his lover.

 

Faraday choked on air and his eyes widened in shock. He had been absolutely right. That man was going to be the death of him.

 


End file.
